


Fever

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fever, Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fever ridden Lucifer and a pissed off Chloe..</p><p>What else could go wrong..</p><p>(Chapter 2 in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever

Chloe paced around the room thinking about Lucifer and his.. She didnt know how to explain it..

She jumped when there was a knock at her door followed by Lucifer's voice...

Chloe rolled her eyes but noticed something was different about him..

His voice is sounded a little raspy..

Chloe turned around and opened the door..

"Hello..Dectective.."Lucifer slurred..

"Are you..Lucifer are you drunk...?"Chloe asked in anger and concern..

"No No of course not..."Lucifer replied..

Lucifer then walked to her kitchen..

Chloe walked behind him "You cant just go walking around my house.."

She grabbed his arm to get his attention but she quickly let go as she realized his arm was hot..

She went to the bathroom and after a few moments of searching she finally found s thermometer..

She walked to the dining room..

"Lucifer come here.."Chloe said..

Lucifer came to her in a matter of seconds..

"Open you mouth..."Chloe said..

Chloe knew her voice sound a little seductive and Lucifer opened his mouth obediently to her suprise...

Chloe stook the thermometer in his mouth and when it beeped she pulled it out..

"102.6,Lucifer you have a fever.."Chloe said putting the thermometer on the table..

"Ooh..Since I am hot from fever should I take my clothes off.."Lucifer said deliriously..

"And you're delirious.."Chloe said..

Chloe grabbed his arm and helped him,Well more like dragged him,to her room..

She made him get into bed while she got some medicine from the store..

When she got back she smiled when she saw Lucifer sleeping peacfully..

Chloe felt guilty about waking him up and let him sleep for just a little while longer..

Before she knew it she was asleep at the end of the bed...

She woke up to something smeeling good .

Chloe looked around the room but Lucifer was no where to be seen..

She also realized she was near the head of the bed under the covers..

She realized Lucifer had put her there and anger boiled inside of here..

Chloe got out of bed and went into the kitchen...

"Lucifer,damn it youre supposed to be in bed.." Chloe said scolding the pale and sweaty man..

"Oh detective you were sleeping too.." Chloe realized his voice was slurred

"Well I'm not the one sick.."Chloe coldy retorted..

As soon as the words left her mouth Detective Douche came bursting in the door with Trixie..

"Lucifer!!"Trixie called out before hugging him tightly..

To Chloe's suprise he hugged her back and Dan got a jealous look of his face..

He looked at Chloe with a disbelieving look...

Chloe gulped "I can explain.."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan looked at Chloe and was waiting for her explanation

"He..is sick.." Chloe said trying to leave out as much details as possible..

"And you took him here..?"Dan asked jealously..

Chloe shook her head immediately "No!He came here,I thought he was drunk..But he has a fever.."

Trixie came back and covered her ears in an attempt to block out the argument..

"Lucifer looks kinda pale mommy..And Dan I heard what you said about Luci...Not cool..."Trixie said making Lucifer laugh before swaying...

Dan and Chloe were suprised that Trixie called Dan by his first name..

Lucifer suddenly groaned and Chloe went over to him..

His eyes almost instantly went back into his head and he went limp in Chloe's arms..

His head lolled back 

Dan rolled his eyes and walked out of the house..

Chloe almost dropped him but she slowly lowered Lucifer to the ground and pulled his head into her lap...

"Trixie get me-" Trixie cut her off by handing her a cold rag damp with cold water..

"Thank you trix.." Chloe said before wiping the sweat off Lucifer's face and collarbone...

Chloe had to find a way to get him into bed..

Chloe gently put her hands under his armpits and around his stomach..

She pulled him to her causing him to moan in pain..

"I know..I am sorry..You'll be okay..."Chloe soothed..

She stood up and carefully dragged him to her room and managed to get him under the covers on her bed..


End file.
